dancemomsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Competition Begins
"The Competition Begins" is the season premiere of the show Dance Moms. It first aired on July 13, 2011. Synopsis Abby Lee Miller began her self-named company at age fourteen, and is well-known for her dramatic performances on and offstage. Abby's behavior around and towards her young students can sometimes have their moms questioning Abby's overall sanity. In this particular episode, the group heads from Pittsburgh to a Phoenix dance competition. Competition Attended West Coast Dance Explosion in Phoenix, Arizona Weekly Dances {| class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed wikitable" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" border="1" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" style="width:650px; font-size:90%;" !style ="background:#808080;" colspan=4| The Competition Begins |- !style ="background:#FFD700;"|Dancer(s) !style ="background:#FFD700;"|Dance Name Song Name !style= "background:#FFD700;"|Dance Style !style ="background:#FFD700;"|Place |- |style="text-align: center; "|Brooke Hyland Maddie Ziegler Paige Hyland Nia Frazier Chloe Lukasiak |style="text-align: center; "|Party, Party, Party Party, Party, Party |style="text-align: center; "|Jazz |style="text-align: center; "|3rd |- |style="text-align: center; "|Maddie Ziegler Chloe Lukasiak Paige Hyland |style="text-align: center; "|I Want It 15 Minutes of Fame |style="text-align: center; "|Musical Theater |style="text-align: center; "|1st |- *Group Dance: "Party, Party, Party" - 3rd Overall (genre: jazz) *Group Dance 2: "Rag Dolls" - 4th Overall (genre: contemporary) [not shown on Dance Moms] *Maddie, Chloe, Paige Trio: "I Want It (Pin-Up Girls)" - 1st Overall (genre: musical theater) Summary The dancers enter the Abby Lee Dance Company anxious for the start of competition season. Abby has all her girls gathered at the chalkboard, explaining to them they are doing a new routine every competition. The first pyramid is shown and Abby tells the girls about the first competition in Phoenix, Arizona and the group and trio, also mentioning that even though Mackenzie was too young to dance at West Coast, she was still coming with them. Melissa, Maddie, and Mackenzie Ziegler are introduced. Melissa's situation with her ex-to-be is explained. Following them are Christi and Chloe Lukasiak. In the moms' den, the moms talk about the pyramid. The next day, Maddie doesn't look too good. Abby tells her to suck it up and Maddie begins to shed some tears. Melissa heads down to check on her daughter, rushing her to the bathroom. Maddie quickly returns to class after her mom talks to her. The next day, is rehearsal for the trio. Abby explains her way of tough teaching. After some criticism from Abby, Paige heads up crying. Kelly, Brooke, and Paige Hyland are introduced next. After, Holly and Nia Frazier are introduced. Cathy and Vivi-Anne Stein enter the studio and are introduced. Cathy explains that she can't give Vivi tough love and decided to bring her to Abby. Cathy wants her to start competing with Abby that weekend and shows her a routine. Abby wasn't very fond of the idea, but signs her up. The next day, Minister Dawn walks in angrily to the studio. Her daughter was kicked out for wearing socks and a T-shirt, which is not safe for acro. She begins to yell at Abby and tries to kick both of them out, but Minister Dawn begins to pursue her. Abby calls the police and Dawn leaves. Competition day has arrived and the girls arrive with all of their luggage. The girls' hats were not done and they only had an hour left. Brooke and Paige had French nails on and Abby gets upset over that because it would draw attention to their hands. Kelly and Christi run out to bar, with Abby pursuing. The two return after Abby finds them. Paige accidentally gets burned with a curling iron. Everyone does their best to make Paige feel better and Maddie makes a little joke to make her laugh. It's time for the girls to head on stage for "Party, Party, Party," and Abby makes comments during the performance backstage. The girls get third place, which doesn't make Abby too happy. Melissa, Kelly, and Christi begin to swiftly prepare the girls for the trio. During the performance, Chloe's headpiece begins to fall and covers her eyes. Chloe cannot see, but she still performs the routine. Abby takes Christi and they get into an argument over the headpiece. They continue to fight as the trio is declared first place. Dialogue Trivia *'Pyramid': **Maddie **Chloe, Brooke **Paige, Nia, Mackenzie *This is the debut episode of the Dance Moms franchise. *The costumes that Paige and Brooke had on when Paige got burned by the curling iron was for a dance called "Rag Dolls." A slideshow of a March 2010 performance of the dance is available here. *During the scenes where Maddie was getting sick, the girls were rehearsing for "Electricity" (from the episode Wildly Inappropriate), not "Party, Party, Party." *The song the trio dances to on the show is called "15 Minutes of Fame" by an artist named Josephine, but when the girls danced to it at a different competition (most likely before Dance Moms), the song wasn't the same, though the change in the show's song could have been due to copyright issues.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyJaH0ssvok *Every first episode of the season in Dance Moms the costumes for the group are all pink, but this tradition was broken with the season three premiere of The Beginning of the End, where the costumes are gray, black, and white. *This is currently the only episode of'' Dance Moms'' where no solos are performed. Image Gallery To view the gallery for "The Competition Begins," click [[The Competition Begins/Gallery|'here']]. Video Gallery References Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:2011 episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:No Solos Category:Trios Category:Group Dances Category:No Duets Category:Pilot Category:Jazz Category:Musical Theater Category:WCDE Category:Phoenix Category:Arizona